


Beds

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, but in a hella cute way, they make little fools of themselves, x-ray and vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP going out to try out beds at a mattress store but they both fall asleep and get all cuddled up and nobody has the heart to wake them up because they look precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beds

"Ray! What about this one?" Gavin called to his boyfriend, gesturing to the king sized mattress in front of him. The two of them had to go bed shopping because... The other one broke. Gavin got drunk and jumped on the bed until the frame broke. And he spilled his beer all over the mattress and Ray refused to sleep on a beer-infused mattress.

The Puerto Rican wandered over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's too... squishy." He frowned, getting back up.

"But Raaaaay," Gavin whined, "I like this one. And it's in our price range!" He egged on, flopping down on it. Ray just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Keep trying Vav."

The day continued on similarly. In retrospect, it probably want a good idea to go bed shopping when you're tired. Because when Ray found a good candidate, he couldn't motivate himself to get up again.

So he called Gavin over.

"How about this one?" Ray punctuated the question with a big yawn. Gavin laid down next to him, pulling the younger into his arms. "Hmmm..I think this is the one. But," Gavin yawned too, eyes drooping a bit, "it needs more testing."

His words fell on deaf ears. Ray had already fallen asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Gavin came too, he was unfamiliar with his surroundings. "Ray. Ray babe, wake up" he murmured, his voice still thick with sleep. The Puerto Rican simply groaned and buried himself further into the pillows. The really really /nice/ pillows...

"Ray! We fell asleep on the bed at the store!" Gavin scrambled to get up, knocking Ray off the bed in the process. "Christ Gavin!" He grumbled from the floor on the other side. Ray sat up and adjusted his shirt and glasses.

Gavin was looking around a little embarrassed, fully intent on not buying anything and just leaving as fast as he could. Ray on the other hand...

"Yes hello, we'd like to put a down payment on a bed of this model." He found a saleswoman. She simply smiled widely before talking money and semantics with the man. A total of five minutes passed before he was done. As he was turning to leave, and realizing Gavin fled outside to the car, the saleswoman stopped him again.

"It's against company policy to let people fall asleep on the display beds, but you two just looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to do it. You two are simply adorable together." She smiled, and Ray blushed a little bit.

"Thank you ma'am, the rest was very much appreciated. And thanks... I love him." He grinned as he left, turning his head to wave slightly.

Well. Who knew they'd spend all day at the mattress store cuddling?


End file.
